Serengeti Revolutions
Serengeti es conocida por ser la sucesora de Caroline en los fics de EllaWhiskers,ser la dominante de los Revolutions hasta ser destronada por su hija Bananana ser expulsada unirse a los Rockers Ifhons desaparecer y unirse al grupo de su hermana de camada Almendra. Serengeti en los Revolutions thumb|left|276px|Serengeti comiendo se un rico mil pies cuando tenia 2 mesesSerengeti nacio el 23 de marzo del 2005 su madre era Caroline y su padre Cat.Serengeti tenia dos hermanos llamados Thundercat y otro llamado Baker,y una hermana llamada Almendra.Serenget y sus hermana y hermanos sobrevivieron hasta la edad adulta.el grupo se dividio Caroline era la hembra dominante en una parte y la otra era liderada por Luna,Serengeti y Almendra estaban en el grupo de Luna pero se fueron con algunos adultos.para SErengeti la vida era un reto con un año de vida tenia mucho que aprender sin embargo era respetuaosa a su madre y sabia lo que era la expulsion antes de que LUna fuera la dominante de los Grizlie los cuidaba a todos como a sus bebes aunque ahora que es dominante se le subio un poco la fiebre aunque eso pasara LUna es una de las mejores dominantes eh incluso el grupo Grizlies se ah dividido por el gran numero de miembros. 31 de enero del 2007 Caroline muere dejando a Almendra como dominante,Cat se fue del grupo y el hermano mayor de Serengeti, Dong King Kong tomo el papel de macho dominante y antes de que Almendra cumpliera su tercer mes de dominante Serengeti la destrono. Dong King Kong no duro mucho como dominante ya que un macho de un grupo salvaje llamado Yong se unio al grupo y tomo el papel de macho dominante expulsando a Dong King Kong.Yong y Serengeti solo tuvieron una camada la cual era conformada por Zocos y Falerno .al poco tiempo Yong fue derrocado por Tomás un macho que fue thumb|320px|Su ultima preñez en los Revolutionsadoptado.Serengeti y Tomás duraron poco como dominantes ya que 8 machos vinieron al grupo expulsando a Yong,el mayor Wil tomo el papel de macho dominante pero al mes fue destronado por Luis.los ocho machos se fueron del grupo.Serengeti tomaba en serio su papel de dominante y en las batallas se ezforzaba por tener una gran victoria,su hermana Almendra reina el grupo Rabiosos sin ningun adversario y SErengeti reina los Revolutions sin ningun adversario en eso las vidas de estas hermanas se parece.Serengeti guio al grupo Revolutions contra una inolvidable batalla con los Magic y en eso conocio a su nieta y tambien a un visnieto,la hembra dominante era su nieta Singapur y su visnieto era un subordinado. eso fue a principios de enero 2013 lograron una victoria perfecta. luego a finales de Enero 2013 Serengeti es destronada y expulsada junto con Nataly,Nataly volvio pero ella nopor su hija Bananana. Serengeti en los Rockers Ifhons Serengeti se unio a los Rockers Ifhons,Woker era el MD y Serengeti destrono a Mcdremy(HD) y se quedo con thumb|left|208px|Serengeti en Mayo del 2013el puesto de hembra dominante y quedo preñada de Woker el 26 de Febrero del 2013 dio a luz a seis crias Katry Lina(VRIF001),Yorket Newy(VRIM002),Joon(VRIM003),Mina(VRIF004) y Kayena thumb|Serengeti escarbando Negra(VRIF005).Sin embargo Tomás se fue de los Revolutions solo para unirse a los Rockers Ifhons y derrocar a Woker y dejar preñada a Serengeti.Serengeti dio a luz el 13 de Abril del 2013 a Emily,Rocko,Cookie y Jogu,su hija Emily tenia una mancha naranja en uno de sus ojos.Se le noto a Serengeti preñada en Mayo 2013 de Tomás.En mayo del 2013,Serengeti dirigio al grupo fuera de la reserva y al volver a los dos dias ella ataco bruscamente al grup Revolutions en una inlvidable batala que no ganaron por ser menos pero Serengeti dio con toda su fuerza y noto que no era la unica preñada.su hi ja Bananana estab preñada pero habia sido destronada por su otra hija Nataly pero ela recupero su puesto.Nataly vio al grupo de su madre y intento unirse.Serengeti no sabia si dejarla entrar pero lo iso.pero dejo bien claro su pocison cuando la ataco. Tristemente en Mayo del 2013 Serengeti se fue de la reserva unos dias despues de que le habian quitado el collar radio. Serengeti en los Rabiosos el 16 de mayo del 2013 Serengeti aparecio y se unio a los Rabiosos,su hermana Almendra la marco muy bien thumb|left|228px|Almendra y Serengeti juntas en los Rabiosose Serengeti se le vio debil y flaca.los Rabiosos recien habian adoptado un cachorro Serengeti lo cuido pero como Almendra fue la que la adopto lo cuidaba mas,de inmediato la vieron le pusieron collar radio ya que le impotaba tanto como Almendra.A Serengeti se le mostro muy unida a Almendra como solian hacerlo como subordinadas.Serengeti se le vio mejor se veia mas gordita y fuerte de como la vieron al principio.Almendra mostro signos de que iba a dar aluz pronto por lo que Serengeti se le vio acicalandola a cada momento para no ser expulsada.el 18 de mayo del 2013 Serengeti comia alejada de los Rabiosos y un errante se acerco a ella,en vez de actuar como cualquier hembra normal y dejarse seducir por los errantes dio la alarma y lo ataco,Almendra escucho la alrma e logro ver a Serengeti luchando con el errante,poco despues todo el grupo Rabiosos ataco a el errante y Serengeti se quedo vigilando junto Almendra siendo una fiel hembra intentando no ser expulsada.Otro evento parecido paso al dia siguiente pero esta vez era Tomás,Serengeti se acicalo con el y al llegar el grupo el se unio pero se quedo como subordinado.Almendra expulso a su hija Karina porque estaba preñada y ademas por ser una hembra rebelde.Almendra aborto su camada y dejo volver a su preñada hija,su hija dio a luz a un cachorro,el grupo salio a comer y dejo a su hija mas pequeña de niñera,Laila.Laila era muy joven y abandono el cachorro e regreso al grupo.Almendra noto esto y la regaño ademas dirigio el grupo a la madriguera donde una vibora se habia metido,al notarlo Almendra se metio en la madriguera pero era muy tarde la vibora se habia comido a el recien nacido cachorro de Karina,Almendra lucho con la serpiente hasta matarla pero ella le dejo una mordida en la cabeza,Almendra se intento quedar quieta y recibio mucho cariño de su hermana y del grupo.el 20 de Mayo ya se estaba rthumb|398px|Tomás y Serengeti poco despues de aparearseecuperando pero no estaba por completo bien y su hija Karina aprovecho y destrono y expulso a su madre junto con Serengeti.Almendra estaba demasiado debilitada como para comer y resistir la picadura,sus miembros mas leales:Laila,Sol y Pablo se unieron a ella abandonando el grupo.Serengeti se mantubo firme y le traia comida a Almendra como si fuera un cachorro mientras los demas hacian de centinela,su cachorro adoptado,Cutte estaba aterrado pues Karina no lo queria en el grupo por lo que el recien unido al grupo Tomás lo agarro y se lo llevo a Almendra y se quedo con ella.se creyo que se formaria un nuevo grupo pues se vio a su sobrina,Sol marcando hembras junto con Tomás,sin embargo tambien se vio a Serengeti apareandose con Tomás e marcando a Sol ya que era la unica que la retaba pero aun seguia sinedo una leal hermana trayendole comida a Almendra.El 24 de Mayo thumb|185px|Almendra y Serengeti antes de formar un grupo.Serengeti se dejo marcar por sol que estaba preñada desde Marzo por lo que puede que Serengeti mate la camada de Sol.El grupo de expulsadas y expulsados paso cerca de los Egipcians,su hembra dominante Young intento ejar entrar al grupo de expulsadas pues Young es la ultima camada de su madre Caroline,Serengeti y ningun miembro de su grupo de expulsadas pudo entrar ademas poco despues de intentar unirlos al grupo Young lo piensa mejor y sus dos hermanas mayores por unos meses estan hay por lo que es un peligro para su puesto.Sol dio a luz ,Serengeti siguio preñada.Almendra se veia mucho mejor de como estaba al principio sin embargo ataco a su hija Sol y tomo la dominancia.los biologos decidieron hacerlo un grupo oficial. Serengeti en el grupo Almond En español Almond significa Almendra y como Almendra tomo la dominancia decidieron llamarlo como ella,Serengeti asumio s puesto de subordinada y no intento robo alguno a la corona de su hermana.a Serengeti y a Sol le quitaron el collar radio.En Junio del 2013 Serengeti reto a Almendra,Almendra fue mas fuerte y la expulso,lo unico es que Serengeti sabia lo que hacia. Serengeti como la hembra dominante de los Revolutions Serengeti logro encontrar a la mitad dividida de los Revolutions que tenia a su hija Rosski para Serengeti fue extremadamente facil y destronar a su hija,como ya era dominante laa volvieron a radio-collarizar,su hija Rosski perdio bastante territorio,Serengeti guio al grupo hacia el territorio de los Magic,los atacaron y ganaron territorio,antes del atardecer Serenthumb|left|314px|Serengeti tomando agua.geti guio nuevamente al grupo hacia un territorio rival pero este eran de los Egpcians nuevamente ganaron y lograron conseguir el territorio deseado,incriblemente ya tenia pareja en el grupo que era Cori pero ella ya estaba preñada de Tomás,el 5 de Junio del 2013 los grupos se encontraron,Serengeti mostro ser mas fuerte que su hija Banana y la destrono.p { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; } El 10 de Junio el grupo que tanto descansaba debajo de un arbol estaba en frente de los Almond,Almendra fue precabida pues no sabia quien era la hembra dominante,cuando el grupo Almond se calmo y empezo a buscar comida normal,Serengeti los noto,y de una forma impactante se escabullo del grupo hasta lograr hacer carse a Almendra juntas se acicalaron un rato hasta que llego Tomás pero el no estaba con ellas si no con el grupo Revolutions actuando como el líder,Cori y los demas machos grandes estaban de errantes desde que el grupo se unio y no regresaron, a Tomás se le vio muy bien con su hija Rosski como si ella fuera dominante,Serengeti se fue de la compañia de Almendra cuando ella la empezo a marcar y se dirigio hacia los Revolutions donde su gran sorpresa le esperaria,Tomás intento aparearse con ella pero ella ya estaba thumb|222px|Serengeti.El cachorro es Pookie.preñada y de el ,mostro que estaba molesta y marco a su hija Rosski,ese mismo dia en la noche expulso a sus hijas:Rosski y Carly. el día siguiente el grupo tubo una batalla con los Egipcians,donde los thumb|334px|Serengeti con collar y Young en los Egipcians.Revolutions ganaron,los Egipcians dejaron atras a un cachorro,Brownie,Rosski lo consiguio y fue hacia Serengeti apesar de estar expulsada,Serengeti la acepto a ella y a Brownie.En Junio del 2013 Serengeti se fue del grupo dirigiendose hacia lo Egipcians donde duro un dos días.en su ausencia su hija expulsada Carly entro en el grupo y comenzo a marcar a todos,empezo por expulsar a Enili Emily,luego su padre mostro que lo estaba haciendo mal y la marco,al dá siguiente,la aterrada Brownie no tenia proteccion contra la preñada Carly,la cual la trataba muy mal,al día siguiente antes de que cualquiera pudiera despertar Serengeti estaba afuera esperando la salida de algun miembro,mala suerte para Carly la cual salio primero y Serengeti al ver la llegada inesperada de Carly la expulso violentamente.el 2 de Julio Serengeti dio a luz :Pookie(VRVF180),Alice(VRVF181),Sophie(VRVF182) y Scrabble(VRVM183).Un día despues de dar a luz Serengeti expulsa a Rosski la cual formo los Beattle.El 23 de Julio del 2013 Serengeti dejo entrar a tres hembras expulsadas Squarepantis llamadas Persa(VSIF034),Luciana y la ultima era la ex hembra dominante,muy conocida por Serengeti ya que ella es su sobrina,Holly,Holly es hija de Almendra cuando lideraba a los Revolutions.El 1 de Agosto del 2013 Holly reto a Serengeti por el dominio,Serengeti y ella pelearon,Holly uso su gran tamaño contra Serengeti pero al tener Serengthumb|left|366px|Serengeti con collar,Holly acicalando,los cachorros son Sophie,Alice y Pookie,el otro adulto es Tomás.eti dos años mas uso su peso y la dejo en su lugar,Holly al parecer decidio no meterse en problemas y acepto su puesto.Una tragedia pasa en AGosto del 2013 cuando Serengeti pierde a su hijo Scrabble que es predado,Holly abandono el grupo y recupero el dominio de su grupo Squarepantis,Serengeti se vio mas autoritaria cuando dejo volver a Carly,la cual dio a luz,Serengeti dejo su camada en el grupo y puso su peso contra ella.Todos los miembros se vieron muy leales a ella,incluso su hija mas rebelde,Carly.Poco despues tienen un encuentro con los Aurora,Serengeti gano contra su hija Top Kat,cuando se fueron abandonaron a Emily y Jogu,Serengeti es su madre por lo que los cuido muy bien.El 5 de Agosto con solo seis meses Sammy tenia signos de estar preñada.Serengeti se puso muy agresiva pues la sequia estaba muy fuerte y los Revolutions competian por la comida.El 12 de Agosto del 2013 Serengeti tenia signos de estar preñada y la sobrina de Serengeti,Hija de Almendra, llamada Avellana se acerco al grupo Serengeti la echo.Mas tarde el 26 de Agosto Los Revolutions pelearon con un grupo salvaje aunque ganaron, Carly,White Blue y Tina Sprakle tristemente murieron.Serengeti una vez mas mostro vencer las adversidades y liderar a su grupo.Actualmente Serengeti es la Hembra Dominante de los Revolutions. Familia Madre:Caroline. Padre:Cat. thumb|300px|Serengeti(parada) haciendo de centinela junto con Almendra Hermanos:Ninguno. Hermanas:Almendra,Thundercat y Baker . Hijos:Alex,Mandril,Roque,Falerno,Zocos,Madrid...etc. Hijas:Conny,Sarahi,Top Kat,Britney ...etc. Abuelas:Katerin y Desconocida. Abuelos:Desconocido y Desconocido. Camadas Serengeti tiene actualmente ah dado a luz a 15 camadas Primera Camada el 7 de Febrero del 2007,por Sabi: Conny (VRVF127) :Muerta,murio el 12 de Enero del 2013 predada. thumb|230px|Top Kat,dominante de los AuroraAlex (VRVM126) :Vivo,como dominante del grupo Rockikats. Rocke (VRVM128):Muerto,En Agosto del 2011 Infectado de TB. Segunda camada nacio el 29 de mayo del 2007 por Yong: Falerno (VRVM129):Muerto,Fue atropellado el 13 de Julio del 2012. Zocos (VRVM130):Muerto,Se fue de la reserva en Mayo del 2009. Tercera camada nacio el 12 de julio de 2007 por Tomás: ''' Top Kat (VRVF131):Viva,Como dominante del grupo Aurora. Madrid (VRVM132):Vivo,Como dominante del grupo Salvajes. Rincont (VRVM133):Muerto,Atropellado en Julio del 2008. '''Cuarta camada nacio el 16 de octubre del 2007 por Tomás: Britney (VRVF134):Viva,Dominante de los Spears. Roberto(VRVM135):Muerto,Predado en Noviembre del 2012. VRVF112 (VRVF136):Muerta,Atropellada en Noviembre del 2007. Quinta camada nacio el 01 de Enero en el 2008 por Desconocido Nadia (VRVF137):Muerta, predada el 07 de Mayo del 2010. thumb|318px|Serengeti con sus cachorros. Bridgit (VRVF138):Muerto,predada en Mayo del 2013 VRVP139:Muerto,por causas desconocidas. Doringaxx (VRVM140):Muerto, el 28 de febrero del 2012 por TB. Miley (VRVF141):Viva,en los Salvajes como subordinada. Sexta camada nacio el 23 de merzo del 2009 por Tomás: ''' Sun (VRVF142):Viva,como subordinada en los Amira. '''Septima camada nacio el 5 de febrero del 2010 por Tomás: Marialuna (VRVF143):Muerta,por TB cuando estaba expulsada. Ginne(VRVF144):Viva,en los Franklin como dominante. Nacaliz(VRVF145):Viva,en los Franklin como subordinada. Nataly (VRVF146):Viva,en los Rockers Ifhons como dominante Octava camada nacio el 30 de julio del 2010 thumb|374px|Lince con collar y su hija Hony como dominantes cuando ya habian entrado los machos. Lince(VRVM147):Vive en los Lince como el macho dominante. Bananana (VRVF151):Muerta,Por TB el 24 de Julio del 2013. Rosski (VRVF153):Viva,en los Bettle como dominante. Novena camada nacio el 12 de febrero del 2011,Por Tomás: Zayn(Vive en los 1D como subordinado) *Ojos azules(desaparecide en febrero del 2013) *White Blue(vive en los Revolutions como subordinada) Decima camada nacio el 24 de Junio del 2011(Padre Tomás) *Linda(Vive en los Amira como subordinada) *Am(murio atropellado el 1 de abril del 2013) *The Purgert(predado de julio del 2012) *Uma RD(vive en los Revolutions) Decima primera camada nacio el 2 de noviembre de 2011(Padre Tomás) *Tina Sprakle(en los Revolutions como subordinada) *Mortal Combat (predado en diciembre del 2012) *Captain Word(vice en los Revolutions) Decima Segunda camada nacio el 31 de diciembre del 2012(Padre Tomás) *Anasquia *Anastacia *Anne Anne Maclant Decima tercera camada nacida el 12 de febrero del 2013(Padre Tomás) *Venty *Chucky *Alonzo *Any Ly Decima Cuarta camada nacida el 26 de abril del 2013(Padre:Woker) *Katry Lina *Yorket Newy *Mina *Joon *Kayena Negra Decima Quinta Camada el 13 de mayo del 2013 por Tomás: Jogu (VRIM006):Vivo,en los Revolutions como subordinado. Emily (VRIF007):Viva,en los Revolutions como subordinada. Galletita (VRIF008):Muerta,Por TB en los Rockers Ifhons. Rocko (VRIM009):Muerto,Predado en thumb|326px|Serengeti con sus crias en Julio del 2013.Mayo del 2013 cuando tenia dos semanas. Decima Sexta Camada el 2 de Julio del 2013 por Tomás: Pookie (VRVF180):Viva,Como subordinada en los Revolutions. Alice (VRVF181):Viva,Como subordinada en los Revolutions. Sophie (VRVF182):Viva,Como subordinada en los Revolutions. Scrabble (VRVM183):Muerto,Predado en Agosto del 2013. Galería Fotos de Serengeti: Ella_Mar_12_065027-X2.jpg|Serengeti con signos de estar preñada en Mayo del 2008. Ella embarzada.jpg|Serengeti embarazada en los Revolutions flor 5.jpg|Serengeti como dominante de los Rockers Ifhons Serengeti and Kayena Negra.jpg|Serengeti preñada al lado de Kayena Negra en lso Rockers Ifhons(RI) Gosa meerkat .jpg|Serengeti escarbando en los Rockers Ifhons Foto Abril 2013 despues de dar a luz Serengeti and pups.jpg|Serengeti cuidando la camada mixta donde nacieron Bananana y sus hermanas Elllllllllla as sereeti .jpg|Serengeti y Nataly en los Rockers Ifhons antes de que Serengeti desapareciera Serengeti pregnant .jpg|Serengeti con signos de estar preñada en Mayo del 2013 seeao.jpg|Serengeti preñada junto algunos Revolutions en el 2011 attachment.jpg|Serengeti como centinela en Marzo del 2013 en los Rockers Ifhons ELLA11.jpg|Serengeti después de dar a luz en Mayo del 2013 Rocket Dog after been overthrew with Flower.png|Serengeti tratando de quedarse en el buen lado de Almendra Ella as Serengeti20 .jpg|Serengeti en Junio del 2013 en un arbol mostrado signos de estar preñada. Ella.jpg|Serengeti escarbando en Junio del 2013. Serewngeti and youngs.jpg|Serengeti junto con dos juveniles en los Revolutions en Junio del 2013 Ella.jpg|Serengeti escarbando en Junio del 2013. Pantallazo-9.png|Serengeti acostada,Rosski escarbando,Brownie y otro cachorro. Serengeti and Pups1.jpg|Serengeti con sus cachorros en Julio del 2013. Serengeti and Almendra youngs.png|Almendra y Serengeti como adoslecentes Serengeti and pups2.jpg|Serengeti en Julio del 2013 con sus crias. Revolutions Mob.jpg|Serengeti con collar,poco despues de destronar a Almendra en el 2007. Ella Foraging.jpg|Serengeti buscando que comer justo antes de dar a luz. Serengeti emerging.png|Serengeti saliendo de la madriguera justo despues de dar a luz. Ella Foraging.jpg|Serengeti buscando que comer justo antes de dar a luz. Serengeti emerging.png|Serengeti saliendo de la madriguera justo despues de dar a luz. Ella Groom.jpg|Serengeti en Julio del 2013 acicalandose. Serengeti Collar.jpg|Serengeti en Junio del 2013 papsando la noche con los Egipcians. Serengeti Pregneat.jpg|Serengeti guiando el grupo mientras esta preñada en Junio del 2013. Van_Helsing_and_Billy.jpg|El Grupo Revolutions con Serengeti en Agosto del 2013 tras divisar un grupo rival. Serengeti in 2009.png|Serengeti en 2009 acicalando a su hija Sun. Serengeti Observing.jpg|Serengeti observando al grupo Ghast cuando los Revolutions perdieron una batalla en 2008 contra ellos. Serengeti_and_Woker.jpg|Serengeti acicalando se con Woker en los Rockers Ifhons. Categoría:Miembros Revolutions Categoría:Miembros Meerkats Categoría:Suricatos Dominantes Categoría:Hembras Dominantes Categoría:Suricatos famosos Categoría:Miembros Rockers Ifhons Categoría:Hembras Famosas Categoría:Suricatos Desaparecidos Categoría:Miembros Rabiosos Categoría:Miembros Almond